


Faster Than I Can Say Lesbian

by arlum42



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana calls a meeting to discuss Quinn's new... orientation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than I Can Say Lesbian

"I call this partial Unholy Trinity meeting to order!" Santana said, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Partial?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany couldn't come. She's busy organizing Lord Tubbington's birthday party next week." Santana ignored Quinn's raised eyebrow.

"So what do you want?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, is there something you haven't been telling us?" Santana said accusingly.

"Us?"

"Oh, just go along with it, geez."

"I really don't get what you want," Quinn said.

"Well, I just thought that after so many years of friendship you might've cared to let me know that you switched sides!" Santana said.

"Switched sides?"

"Bat for the other team, whatever. You get my drift."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh for god's sake, Fabray, you and the diva went from enemies to best friends faster than I can say "lesbian"!" Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn didn't know what to say. Were they really that obvious?

"I'm going to take your silence as a confirmation of my previous statement," Santana continued.

Quinn never understood why Santana felt the need to go all "official vocabulary" whenever she called one of these meetings. It was just the two of them, anyway. Not that when Brittany was here there was a need to sound smart and official either.

"So?" Quinn asked quietly.

"When did this happen? How long have you known? Why haven't you told us already?" Santana said.

Quinn began to reply but was interrupted by the angry cheerleader.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great you've joined our secret cult but… why her?"

Quinn shrugged. "She's not that bad, once you get to know her."

This time it was Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously. I know she can be really annoying sometimes, but…" Quinn trailed off, knowing she'd never win this argument. Rachel seemed to only be her cute, adorable self around Quinn. There was no point arguing with Santana. Especially after Rachel's "solo shit" that she'd started up in Glee Club before lunch. Everyone was mad at her.

"You know what? Whatever. As long as you're happy I'm cool. But… really?" Santana repeated, but this time she laughed. In the end, she was happy for her friend.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Quinn said, worried.

Santana burst out laughing. "I don't need to! You two are the most obvious thing in the world!"

Quinn looked horrified.

"Relax, girl, I'm kidding. It's not that bad."

"Are we done here?" Quinn asked, a bit annoyed.

"Why, you rushing somewhere?

Quinn considered lying but decided it would do no harm to tell Santana the truth. "Date," she said.

Santana was about to make a comment but then decided against it - let Quinn get used to the whole "gay thing" before she started to make the lesbian jokes. "Yeah, we're done."

Quinn got up and headed for the door.

"Just one more thing, Quinn," Santana called out.

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy if you're happy, but there is no way in hell we are ever double dating as long as Berry's in the mix."

"Said the girl whose girlfriend is organizing a party for her cat," Quinn said, shutting the door before Santana could reply.


End file.
